Segojan Earthcaller
Segojan Earthcaller is a deity worshiped primarily by gnomes on Goric in the Emeron campaign. Teachings Segojan Earthcaller is the gnome deity of earth and nature. Unlike Baervan Wildwanderer, who is a god of the plants and forests of the surface world, Segojan's area of concern is the deep earth and the life within it. He is said to have given the gnomes their ability to communicate with burrowing mammals. His symbol is a glowing gemstone; usually this is a finely cut gem of any type in which illusion spells have been cast to provide magical light. This can be any gem, but Segojan is associated strongly with diamonds. His sacred animal is the badger. Segojan is also the gnomish god of the dead, because gnomes inter their fallen in his domain. Segojan is one of the oldest gods of the gnomes. He was originally the god of nature in general, mining, jewelry-making, and magic, but these roles have become supplanted over time by Baervan Wildwanderer, Flandal Steelskin, Garl Glittergold, and Baravar Cloakshadow, respectively. Segojan teaches that the heart and soul of the gnomish race is the substance of the earth. The gnomes spring from its comforting embrace, live much of their lives in its depths, and are buried there when they die. Segojan believes that the treasures of the earth are to be preserved, both mineral and living. He encourages exploration and mining, and urges his followers to avoid the destruction and avarice personified by Urdlen. Segojan's priests teach that Segojan will protect those who obey his teachings. Segojan is a popular deity among gnomes who dwell in the earth, in above ground gnome communities, his church occupies a powerful secondary position. He is revered by miners, jewelers, illusionists, and artificers. Segojan's clerics wear gray and dark brown leather armor and fur caps. Segojan is a cooperative, friendly deity, so they work with clerics of Flandal Steelskin to oversee miners and make sure they are safe and protected, and with clerics of Baervan to preserve and protect the natural environment. They preside over most gnomish funeral rites. On ceremonial occasions, clerics of Segojan wear fur caps and leather armor of gray or brown. They take fur only from animals that have been hunted for food; Segojan does not permit his followers to take animals purely for their furs and leave the rest to waste. Segojan is worshiped in subterranean temples, which are several caverns excavated from the earth and linked with twisty tunnels. Some also function as museums and zoos, though the animals there are never caged. Segojan's temples are filled with sculptures, gems, and illusions. Gemstones are sacrificed to Segojan once each season. The faithful gather in plainly adorned chambers and drop worked and unworked gems into holes dug in the ground. It is said that Segojan commands small burrowing creatures to bring these gems elsewhere for gnomes to rediscover. Appearance Segojan is depicted as a gray-skinned gnomish man wearing armor or grass and roots. It's said he can burrow easily through earth, clay, and even stone. He is accompanied by an intelligent stone golem, and legend says his avatar can create unintelligent ones with his magical quartz rod. Category:Emeron Category:Gods